Sensor(s) may require electrical power that is limited to certain voltages and/or currents. The electrical power used by the sensor(s) may not be available from a standard electrical power source available at a home or an office and may function on batteries or other alternate sources of stored energy. When the sensor operates on a battery, the power available from the battery may change over time with consumption and the quality of the power may also change with consumption and time. The sensor(s)'s connector(s) may further use a specific power connector and/or a wire that a consumer may use to create an electrical connection (e.g., a wire input, a solder connection, a wire wrap connection, etc.). The sensor(s) may also use a type or quality of power (e.g., a clean regulated power to limit noise, or be at a precise level required for proper sensor readings) that may not be available as provided by standard power sources. The power standard for the sensor(s) and/or the sensor(s)'s connector may prevent the sensor(s) from operating with standard computers, smart phones, data acquisition and digitization devices or other display and measurement devices.
In addition, sensor(s) may use a custom sensor output (digital and/or an analog voltage outputs) with a range that exceeds or falls below a threshold standard used for standard electronic equipment (e.g., a hard drive, a computer, a recording device, data acquisition system, etc.). The sensor(s) may further have a custom output connector and/or a connector that is used with specialized data collection equipment (e.g., an A/D converter, a data collection card, etc.). These additional requirements may also prevent the sensor(s) from functioning with standard computers, smart phones, data acquisition and digitization devices or other display and measurement devices.